


Promesse

by lenaJ



Series: Scorpion OneShot Walter/Paige. Saison 1 [1]
Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2019-04-20 04:57:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14253510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenaJ/pseuds/lenaJ
Summary: One Shot Walter/Paige.Petite discussion après une dure journée.Scène se situant milieu de saison 1.





	Promesse

Paige regardait les lumières de la ville, du toit de l’immeuble où ils avaient leur « base ». Elle avait eu besoin de s’isoler un peu pour relâcher la pression de la journée. Elle eut un demi-sourire : jamais elle n’aurait pensé, en quittant son job de serveuse pour suivre Walter et les autres dans cette aventure, qu’elle prenait là la décision la plus risquée de sa vie. Au premier sens du terme. Elle n’osait même plus compter le nombre de fois où ils avaient failli mourir lors de leurs missions pour le gouvernement. Bombes, balles, agents nucléaires, chimiques ou infectieux, elle ne pouvait décider lesquels étaient le pire. Là tout de suite, elle aurait tendance à pencher pour l’accident de voiture car l’évènement était tout frais de l’après midi. Ils s’étaient fait rentrer dedans à pleine vitesse par un gros 4x4 noir. Et manque de chance s’était tombé sur sa propre voiture dont il ne valait mieux pas préciser l’état : bonne pour la casse pour faire court. Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’ils avaient un accident de voiture provoqué par un criminel pas vraiment content. Après tout leur métier impliquait de ne pas avoir affaire à des enfants de cœur. C’était les règles du jeu et Paige les avait accepté. Mais c’était la première fois que la vie de son fils avait été en danger. Car cette fois, Ralph aussi était dans la voiture, et elle avait eu la peur de sa vie. Son fils qui était tout pour elle et dont elle se sentait si proche, malgré leurs difficultés à communiquer.

Un bruit derrière elle la fit se retourner. Walter s’approchait, deux bières à la main. Il lui en tendit une et désigna du regard le siège à côté d’elle comme pour demander la permission de s’asseoir. Elle lui sourit et acquiesça.   
-Tout va bien ?  
Elle tourna la tête et le détailla du regard. Cette simple question montrait les progrès qu’il avait fait. Il se souciait de savoir si elle gérait les évènements de la journée et elle fut fière de lui. Et aussi fière d’elle car elle savait qu’elle en avait sa part de responsabilité. Après tout elle était payée pour ça. Elle commençait à un peu déteindre sur lui. Elle était consciente que jamais Walter ne parviendrai à s’ouvrir au monde comme quelqu’un de « normal », même si elle détestait ce mot. Mais ces progrès, bien que probablement imperceptibles pour n’importe qui d’autre, elle les voyait et cela lui réchauffait le cœur. Il avançait par petits pas, mais il avançait quand même, et dans sa direction. Se pouvait-il que lui avec son QI incroyable et elle, dotée d’un fort QE, ils trouvent un équilibre ?  
\- Ca peut aller ! répondit-elle. Pendant qu’il prenait une gorgée de bière.  
Sans savoir pourquoi, son regard se fixa sur sa main. Cette main que Ralph avait prit dans la sienne après l’accident. Et elle en avait eu les larmes aux yeux. Son fils avait cherché une sorte de réconfort et il l’avait trouvé en Walter. Ils étaient tous deux connectés comme jamais elle ne pourrait l’être avec Ralph elle le savait. Une part d’elle était effondrée de ce constat, mais une autre était soulagée et reconnaissante que ces deux là se soient trouvés. Elle n’était pas jalouse. C’était même une des raisons pour lesquelles elle était heureuse que Walter soit entré dans leur vie, dans sa vie.

\- Puis-je te demander une faveur ?  
Walter la regardait, aussi surpris qu’il pouvait l’être et acquiesça.  
\- Bien sûr !  
\- Je veux que tu me fasses une promesse.  
\- Oui ?  
\- J’aimerais que tu sois toujours là pour Ralph. Que tu ne le laisses jamais tomber.  
Walter était étonné par cette demande mais il sentait que c’était important pour Paige.  
\- Je te le promets.  
\- Il besoin de toi tu sais. Je le sens changé depuis qu’il vous connaît. Heureux, plus apaisé… compris. Une mère ne souhaite que le bonheur de son enfant et aujourd’hui son bonheur, c’est toi !   
\- Je comprends que ça peut être difficile pour toi à percevoir mais il t’aime Paige, crois-moi ! I n’arrive juste pas à te le montrer dans ton langage, mais il aime sa maman.  
Paige ne put s’empêcher de pleurer à ces mots. Depuis quand Walter était-il devenu bon pour consoler ? Sacrément doué même. Et elle ne put s’empêcher de rire. Elle comprit au regard perplexe de Walter qu’il devait la prendre pour une folle. Passer des larmes au rire en deux secondes, c’est quelque chose qu’il ne devait pas comprendre.  
\- Ne t’inquiète pas ! Je suis simplement trop « émotionnelle » ! dit-elle d’un ton désinvolte.  
Walter sourit et Paige en fut ravie. Elle avait remarqué qu’elle arrivait de plus en plus souvent à le faire sourire. Mais elle reprit son sérieux :  
\- J’ai besoin de savoir que n’importe quoi qui pourrait se passer entre nous, tu seras toujours là pour lui.  
\- Entre nous ?  
Paige rougit au sous-entendu.  
\- Et bien je ne sais pas. Je pourrais par exemple décider de claquer la porte parce que mon patron ne veut pas m’augmenter !  
A ces mots, Walter s’esclaffa franchement. Paige lui donna un coup d’épaule pour le taquiner et se mit à rire avec lui.


End file.
